


Double Trouble: Charismatic Chameleon

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Double Trouble is a Prankster, Double Trouble is a Trickster, Gender non-binary, Queer Fabulous and Proud, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, a woman in the old she ra but now a diverse genderless character who actually appears in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: WARNING: SEASON 4 SPOILERS!Double Trouble, Horde mercenary or Rebellion spy? An ongoing (incomplete) story about Double Trouble in Season 4.Also will include their backstory and childhood, inspired by Jacob Tobia's autobiography "Sissy," which describes the voice actor's life identifying as non-binary.
Kudos: 29





	1. Double Trouble song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song set to the tune of the Harry Potter choir song in the third film.

Double Double Toil and Trouble  
Shapeshifting acts and castle rubble  
Trouble Trouble make it Double  
Something wicked this way comes

Good or evil, black or white  
Shadow stealth and trick of sight  
Male and female need not apply  
Deceptive, showy and sly

Double Double Toil and Trouble  
Shapeshifting acts and castle rubble  
Trouble Trouble make it Double  
Something wicked this way comes

Mercenary stalks their prey  
Changing their appearance every day  
Friend or foe, allegiance none  
Watch your back, they’ve already won

Rebellion spy, killer for the Horde  
Watch them fight, you won’t be bored  
An ever changing identity  
Double Trouble fulfills their destiny

Double… Double… Toil and Trouble  
Shapeshifting… acts… and castle rubble

Double Double Toil and Trouble  
Shapeshifting acts and castle rubble  
Double Double Toil and Trouble  
Make it Double, Make it Double…  
Something wicked this way comes


	2. Theory Talk

In the world of Etheria, princesses of many shapes and sizes ruled their kingdoms using their elemental powers. They were fighting against the evil technological Horde, led by Lord Hordak. Nearly all the princesses and some of the Horde members to an extent, had feelings toward the same gender to an extent. Netossa and Spinnerella were official girlfriends, Kyle and Rogelio developed a close quiet bond, and, of course, the complex love/hate interactions between Adora and Catra, the main hero and villain respectively. Though other relationships were purely collaborative, like Hordak and Entrapta as they worked on developing the portal that would eventually lead Horde Prime to Etheria’s location.   
Only one individual displayed no definite characteristics of being “male” or “female.” This lizard being was known as Double Trouble.   
As their name suggests, Double Trouble was a shapeshifting entity, able to transform themselves into anyone, even using the same voice as the person they portray. Double Trouble makes their appearance as an ally to the Horde, and a new friend to Catra, if not a subordinate or sidekick. Double Trouble also appeared in feminine clothing at the Princess Prom: long sleeved pink blouse over a purple skirt, a necklace, stockings, earrings, a fur coat, and boots. The question now arises: is Double Trouble a Horde mercenary, or a spy for the Rebellion? 

It is highly likely that Double Trouble would switch back and forth between the sides, only wanting what was best for them. They are in it for themselves. Catra plans to use Double Trouble’s ability against the Rebellion, but the Rebellion could also use their ability.


	3. Season 4

Huntara, Adora, Bow, and Perfuma were walking along the alleyway, a stick roof above them. Non one them noticed a green-skinned figure perched on a roof, staring down in fascination. 

Scorpia and Catra were in Mara’s ship. Scorpia was holding large chunks of metal in her claws.  
“Careful,” said Catra. “We need this junk intact so Hordak can make new weapons.”  
Scorpia then dropped them on accident. She scrambled to pick them up.  
“Oh, I am so sorry. This isn’t what I want to be happening right now. Okay, sorry, sorry.”  
She walked away.   
Catra glanced down and observed the electronic clipboard device in her hands. Hardly turning around, she saw that Scorpia had returned.  
“That was fast.”  
“What, did you miss me already?”  
Catra glared. “Just don’t drop anything else.”  
“No.” Scorpia mentioned to the soldiers carrying crates. “These guys look like they’ve got it covered. I’d rather hang out in here with you.”  
Catra grunted loudly and shoved Scorpia hard against the wall. “What is going on?”  
Another Scorpia returned. “Again, I am just so sorry about…”  
She let out a loud shout at seeing a carbon copy of herself.  
“Okay. This is…This is a thing that I’m seeing. Are you also seeing two of me?”  
Scorpia gasped again. “Oh, I have a twin! I felt this emptiness and like there was someone who would just understand. Oh, this is making so much sense to me. Ugh. Who am I kidding? Hordak probably cloned me. I signed a lot of paperwork at some point.”  
Catra’s eye twitched in held in annoyance.  
“Yeah, being quiet now.”  
Catra turned to look at the other Scorpia. “Who are you and what exactly are you trying to pull?”  
The Scorpia smirked and after a shadowed figure formed, Catra found a copy of herself staring back at her.  
Catra leaped back and screamed in fright.  
Scorpia gasped in surprise.  
“Pleasure to meet you,” said the clone Catra.  
The clone walked over with a grin. “The name’s Double Trouble. And I’m about to become your new best friend.”  
“Oh yeah?” asked Catra. “I’m done with best friends.”  
“Mm?”  
The other Catra looked down stunned as her hands were suddenly in metal handcuffs. She scoffed.  
“Enough games,” said Catra, shoving her clone against the wall. “What do you want from me?”

“It’s not what I want from you, but what you want from me.”  
“All I want from you is for you to stop being me.”  
“Oh, sorry,” said the clone. “I plain forgot. Sometimes I just get so lost in my character.”  
The shadow figure appeared again to reveal…  
“Ta-da!” said Double Trouble. “Thank you. Thank you,” they said, taking a couple bows. They had the appearance of a humanoid green lizard with a long tail, pointed ears and green and yellow reptilian eyes. The genderless being had long white hair, sharp teeth and was wearing a black and green suit and black heels.  
Scorpia gasped again, stepping back. “I gotta sit down.”  
Catra walked over to them, getting an idea to use to the Horde’s advantage. “This is what you really look like?”  
“More or less,” they replied. “Of course, we all wear costumes. I just happen to be able to wear other people as costumes. For a price.”  
“Huh. So it’s money you’re after.”  
Double Trouble laughed. “Aren’t we all, darling? But if you don’t require someone with my gifts, I’ll just take my business to the other side.”  
Catra grinned. “How exactly are you planning on doing that?”  
“I have a knack for getting out of tight spots.”

The chameleon stood up, pushed up their arms and their hands slid out from the handcuffs. They twirled them with their other hand.  
“What” breathed Scorpia in amazement.   
“And you can change into anyone? Anytime?”  
“Ugh. “Change?” What I do is so much more than changing. I prefer “transform.”   
They stood up on a box, arms spread out in the air.  
“My real gift is committing to my roles. Sure, I can physically replicate anyone, but that doesn’t mean a thing if you can’t be them emotionally. It’s an art.”  
A Horde soldier woman ran up. “Rebels. In the valley.”

She-Ra landed gracefully on one of the wooden bridges.   
“Hello,” she said to a Horde soldier. The soldier charged with a taser baton but She-Ra dodged her attacks. She twirled the soldier and threw her onto the bridge. A neon green blast hit the rocky wall to the left of her, barely missing her. She-Ra swiped the blast away with her sword and ran off. The other soldier prepared to fire the giant laser again, but Bow’s arrow shot into it, causing it to sizzle and explode. Another arrow knocked a taser baton from another soldier’s hand. She-Ra then proceeded to transform her sword into a golden rope of light, lassoing the soldiers and throwing them to the ground.  
“Hey,” said a familiar voice from the shadows. Catra. “Careful with the goods.”  
The feline woman jumped high into the air, launching herself into She-Ra. They both fell off the bridge and hit the ground. She-Ra had just rolled over and righted herself when Catra came at her again through the dust. She-Ra avoided her claws and swipes. Catra was thrown upward, breaking apart a chunk of the bridge above. She pulled herself up, noticing four jagged cuts on the side of her face. Strangely enough, she smiled and continued running.

She-Ra used her powers to jump onto the bridge, chasing after Catra. The two of them were busy fighting when Huntara called to Adora, “We have a problem!”  
She-Ra noticed the large boulders on top of Mara’s spaceship, increasing the weight and strain for Perfuma down below.  
Catra kicked She-Ra and she almost fell off the bridge. But instead of pushing her off, Catra ran off. With a leap, She-Ra raced after her foe. She slashed her sword to break a pole holding another layer of a bridge. The bridge collapsed and Catra fell…into She-Ra’s arms. Wasting no time, She-Ra slammed her against the wall, pried off a metal grate and lodged it into the wall, entrapping Catra.   
“I got something more important to do. It was fun distracting you, though,” She-Ra said with a wink before jumping onto the ship to remove the boulders.  
Catra turned into a shadow and using flexibility, slipped through the bottom right corner of the gate. Still in Catra form, the individual raced off…soon meeting up with Scorpia and the real Catra flying on a schiff.   
“Wow,” said Scorpia with a chuckle, clapping her claws together. “Catra” bowed, standing on the edge of the ship. “Bravo, yes.”  
“Oh, stop,” said “Catra” with a playful wave of her hand and a laugh. She gave another bow, transforming back into Double Trouble.  
Double Trouble smiled, the cuts on their green skin now blue. They smiled, opened mouthed, clearly ecstatic.   
“Did you really like my audition?”  
The real Catra grinned, hand on her hip. “Like doesn’t cover it.”  
“Well, I could’ve used more time to prepare. Really get into your skin.”  
They got off the edge and walked over beside Catra.  
“I grew up with Adora and you fooled her.”  
Double Trouble gasped with delight. They gave Scorpia an affectionate side hug.   
Catra added, “If you can to that, we can do anything. This is gonna be fun.”

Hordak was busy working on another device. His pet imp climbed up a pipe from behind him to watch. Hordak grabbed hold of a circular small piece of First One’s tech. He looked at it with suspicion and narrowed his eyes.  
“Was this your doing, Entrapta?”  
Hordak remembered what Catra had said about Entrapta letting the princesses into the Horde. Deep down, he still couldn’t quite believe it. Entrapta had been his working companion, and dare he say it…an accomplice, certainly not a friend. Catra told him to not trust a princess…perhaps Entrapta was with the Rebellion all this time.  
With Catra as his second-in command, Shadow Weaver allying with the princesses and Horde Prime on the move, the stakes and stress had never been higher.  
The imp flew around, mimicking Hordak’s low voice: “Entrapta. Entrapta. Entrapta.”  
With a yell, Hordak threw the device at the imp, who then flew away with a glare. The device landed on the ground, in front of clawed feet. The one who picked it up…Catra.   
Catra looked older, and more confident than ever. Her formerly wild brown hair now flowed flawlessly down her back. Her red cat-shaped helmet sat atop her head.   
Catra studied the device in her hand.

She chuckled. “Ouch. What happened here?”

Hordak growled. “The rebels have managed to capture one of our bots. And retrofitted with some sort of search device. They decimated an entire squadron of our machines.”  
Hordak turned and used a tool to fix what was in front of him, sparks coming from the tool.   
Catra walked over, flipping the coin-shaped piece in her hand.   
“Not to speak ill of the dearly departed, but, exactly, how many battles have your bots, lost us like that?”  
Hordak snatched the piece from her.  
“You’d be wise to watch your tone,” Hordak warned.  
Catra smirked. “Aren’t you tired of losing? After all, clocks, ticking. Big brother Prime could show up at any moment.”  
Hordak walked forward, Catra stepped back.  
“Even you, Catra, should fear being this bold in my presence. I…”  
Hordak was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Another figure walked from the shadows…  
It was Catra, looking exactly the same. She grinned.  
“Pretty cool trick, huh?”  
Hordak looked back and forth between the two Catras in confusion.  
The first Catra wondered over to the other Catra, putting her hands on her shoulder and smiling.  
The real Catra spoke. “Lord Hordak, I’d like to introduce you to Double Trouble. They’re our newest asset in taking down the Rebellion.”  
The other Catra morphed into a black shadow figure, glowing yellow eyes, green sparkles against the shadowy body. The shadow figure then gave a dramatic bow and changed to a new being.  
A light green face emerged from the dark disguise, long pointed ears off to the sides. They had green and yellow reptilian eyes, small white eyebrows, long blonde hair, and a long tail. A black battle suit with green boots and a green line around the waist covered their body.   
Double Trouble spoke in a low voice and stood up. “Apologies for being rude. I was getting into character. Did it work? Be honest. As always, I’m open to constructive criticism.”  
Hordak turned around. “A Shapeshifter…impressive indeed.”  
Double Trouble moved behind Catra.  
He glared at Catra. “Do not attempt to deceive me again.”  
Catra just smiled. Hordak scoffed and walked away, Double Trouble still behind Catra.  
“So, what’s all this about?” Catra asked, walking over to sit casually on the work table edge.   
“The bots were a part of the occupation of Elberon. A failed operation. The rebels seized the town. It seems their technological capabilities have increased since…since Entrapta returned to them.”  
Then he quickly added, “It is of no consequence. I will improve our machines and we will seize Elberon back.”  
“Elberon? Why?” asked Catra.  
“It may have escaped your notice, but we are trying to win a war.”  
“See, you’re thinking about this wrong. Elberon doesn’t matter. It’s what it can do for us that counts.”  
“And what do you propose?”  
Catra gave a silent nod to a smiling Double Trouble, a message: “You know what to do.”


	4. Double Trouble Season 4 quotes

(Double Trouble watches Huntara and the group from above in fascination)

Catra: “Careful. We need this junk intact so Hordak can make new weapons.”  
(Scorpia drops the pieces)  
Scorpia: “Oh, I am so sorry. This isn’t what I want to be happening right now. Okay, sorry, sorry.”  
Catra: “That was fast.”  
Double Trouble (as Scorpia): “What, did you miss me already?”  
Catra: “Just don’t drop anything else.”  
Double Trouble (as Scorpia): “No. These guys look like they’ve got it covered. I’d rather hang out in here with you.”  
Catra: “What is going on?”  
Scorpia: “Again, I am just so sorry about…”  
Scorpia: “Okay. This is…This is a thing that I’m seeing. Are you also seeing two of me? Oh, I have a twin! I felt this emptiness and like there was someone who would just understand. Oh, this is making so much sense to me. Ugh. Who am I kidding? Hordak probably cloned me. I signed a lot of paperwork at some point.”  
Scorpia: “Yeah, being quiet now.”  
Catra: “Who are you and what exactly are you trying to pull?”

Double Trouble (as Catra): “Pleasure to meet you.”  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “The name’s Double Trouble. And I’m about to become your new best friend.”  
Catra: “Oh yeah? I’m done with best friends.”  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “Mm?”  
Catra: “Enough games. What do you want from me?”

Double Trouble (as Catra): “It’s not what I want from you, but what you want from me.”  
Catra: “All I want from you is for you to stop being me.”  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “Oh, sorry. I plain forgot. Sometimes I just get so lost in my character.”  
(Transforms)  
Double Trouble: “Ta-da! Thank you. Thank you.”  
Scorpia: “I gotta sit down.”  
Catra: “This is what you really look like?”  
Double Trouble: “More or less. Of course, we all wear costumes. I just happen to be able to wear other people as costumes. For a price.”  
Catra: “Huh. So it’s money you’re after.”  
Double Trouble: “Aren’t we all, darling? But if you don’t require someone with my gifts, I’ll just take my business to the other side.”  
Catra: “How exactly are you planning on doing that?”  
Double Trouble: “I have a knack for getting out of tight spots.”  
(Gets free of metal handcuffs)  
Scorpia: “What?”  
Catra: “And you can change into anyone? Anytime?”  
Double Trouble: “Ugh. “Change?” What I do is so much more than changing. I prefer “transform.”  
Double Trouble: “My real gift is committing to my roles. Sure, I can physically replicate anyone, but that doesn’t mean a thing if you can’t be them emotionally. It’s an art.”

Double Trouble (as Catra): “Hey. Careful with the goods.”  
She-Ra: “I got something more important to do. It was fun distracting you, though,” She-Ra said with a wink before jumping onto the ship to remove the boulders.

Scorpia: “Wow. Bravo, yes.”  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “Oh, stop.”  
(Transforms)  
Double Trouble: “Did you really like my audition?”  
Catra: “Like doesn’t cover it.”  
Double Trouble: “Well, I could’ve used more time to prepare. Really get into your skin.”  
Catra: “I grew up with Adora and you fooled her.”  
Catra: “If you can to that, we can do anything. This is gonna be fun.”

Double Trouble (as Catra): “Ouch. What happened here?”  
Hordak: “The rebels have managed to capture one of our bots. And retrofitted with some sort of search device. They decimated an entire squadron of our machines.”  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “Not to speak ill of the dearly departed, but, exactly, how many battles have your bots, lost us like that?”  
Hordak: “You’d be wise to watch your tone.”  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “Aren’t you tired of losing? After all, clocks, ticking. Big brother Prime could show up at any moment.”  
Hordak: “Even you, Catra, should fear being this bold in my presence. I…”  
Catra: (claps) “Pretty cool trick, huh?”  
Catra: “Lord Hordak, I’d like to introduce you to Double Trouble. They’re our newest asset in taking down the Rebellion.”  
Double Trouble: “Apologies for being rude. I was getting into character. Did it work? Be honest. As always, I’m open to constructive criticism.”  
Hordak: “A Shapeshifter…impressive indeed.”  
(Catra and Hordak look at Double Trouble and send them off)

Double Trouble (as Flutterina): “Those idiots won’t know what hit them.” (giggles)

Catra: “I can’t get over how ridiculous you look, “Flutterina.”  
Double Trouble (as Flutterina): “Right? I said to myself, “Double Trouble, what sort of character would the princesses trust? Someone tooth-achingly cute and pink.”  
Double Trouble: “Then it came to me, Flutterina, a role for the…”  
Catra: “Yeah, great whatever. Is there any news?”  
Double Trouble: “Your team did quite a number on the Rebels. They came limping back in, so despondent, such emotion. Oh! It was breathtaking.”  
Catra: “Your intel was good, but they still got away.”  
Double Trouble: “Espionage is a long game, kitten. The Rebels are tired, demoralized. (laughs). And you should’ve seen Glimmer’s face when she realized she’d been outsmarted again.”  
Double Trouble (as Glimmer): “How is the Horde always two steps ahead? Angry sparkle, growl.”  
Catra: “And any intel on She-Ra? Or are we done here?”  
Double Trouble: “So serious. Remember, this is supposed to be fun.”  
Catra: “This is supposed to be a war.”  
Double Trouble: “No reason it can’t be both.”  
Double Trouble: “All business, no fun. She-Ra’s putting together a team to track down Hordak’s new weapon.”  
Catra: “She-Ra’s not going to find anything. But they’ll all see the weapon when the time comes.”  
Double Trouble: “Ooh. Foreshadowing. Love this.”

Double Trouble (as Bow): “Catra, I knew you were behind this. Oh no, the new weapon! It’s firing. It got me in the abs. The most vulnerable part of the body that I refuse to cover, because I don’t own real shirts.”  
Double Trouble (as Glimmer): “If only I were there to sparkle at it. Oh Bow!”  
Double Trouble (as Bow): “Glimmer!”  
Double Trouble (as She-Ra): “She-Ra! (blows raspberry)  
Catra: (laughs) “Show me She-Ra again.”  
Double Trouble (as She-Ra): “I’m She-Ra! (blows raspberry)  
Catra: (laughs)  
(Transforms)  
Double Trouble: “Ah. There it is.”  
Catra: “There what is?”  
Double Trouble: “The thrill of seeding destruction and chaos.”  
Catra: “Ahem. I’ll be really thrilled if the Pulsebot really blew that dummy up.”  
Double Trouble: “Sadly, Bow’s been healed by some glowy magic. Very dramatic stuff.”  
Catra: (growls)  
Double Trouble: “Oh, cheer up. I’m sending coordinates for She-Ra’s position. She’s going back out to destroy the bot that hurt her friend.”  
Catra: “Ugh. Typical heroic Adora plan. Too bad we’ll be gone by the time she gets there. But if it’s to take down She-Ra, I think we could stand a delay.”  
Double Trouble: “I knew there was a reason I liked you. Having fun yet?”  
Catra: “You know, I think I am.”

Double Trouble: “Word around Bright Moon was that the Queen had disappeared on a mission. I thought I’d come check on you.”  
Catra; “Double Trouble. About time.”  
(Double Trouble lifts the beam off Catra and helps her escape.)

(Back in the Fright Zone)  
Double Trouble: “Here’s your stop, kitten. What are you going to tell your boss about his shiny new bots getting blown up?”  
Catra: “I’m going to say, “You’re welcome for testing them before we moved ahead with our big plan. Obviously, they were garbage.”  
Catra: “Hey, thank you, by the way, for saving me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t shown up.”  
Double Trouble: “Well, I live to serve. For a price, of course.”  
(Catra hands her a sack of coins)  
Double Trouble: “Marvelous. And don’t worry, darling, I’ll keep a better eye on Glimmer. Who knew she was so powerful?”  
Catra: “Heh. Whatever. If she hadn’t used Adora as bait.”  
Double Trouble: “Oh yes. How devious. I’d assumed she was all glitter, no grit.”  
Catra: “Yeah, that was unexpected. And then she showed up alone. Huh. Looks like the friendship might have a few cracks, huh? Would be a shame if someone were there to take advantage of them.”  
(Double Trouble grins evilly)

Catra (on screen) “Move. Now. We don’t have all night, Kyle.”  
Double Trouble: “Meow. You all right there, kitten?”  
Catra: “About time you checked in. Are the princesses still moping about Dryl?”  
Double Trouble (scoffs) “No. Watching them mope was my favorite. Now they’re playing detective searching for the elusive Horde spy who foiled their plans.”  
Catra: “Wait. Spy? Is your cover blown?”  
Double Trouble: “Please. Who would suspect a goody-two-shoes like Flutterina? Besides, if they get suspicious, I’ll do a quick wardrobe change and throw the blame onto someone else.”  
(transforms into a guard)  
Catra: “They better not. Keep them in Bright Moon. If they catch on before the plan is complete, before our big mission is done, I…”  
(Transforms)  
“Darling, darling, don’t worry. I’ll just tire them out a bit.”

Double Trouble (as Flutterina): “Magic. How very clever.”

(Transforms into Glimmer)  
(Transforms into Bow)  
(Transforms into Frosta)  
(Transforms into Perfuma)  
(Transforms into Mermista)  
(Transforms into Adora)  
(Transforms back)  
Double Trouble: “Please…call me Double Trouble.”  
Adora: “You’re a shape-shifter?”  
Bow: (gasps) “It wasn’t my goggles glitching. It was you pretending to be Frosta at Dryl.”  
Double trouble: “And Perfuma. Don’t shortchange my credits, darling.”  
(bows and slides their tongue to their eye)  
Double Trouble: “May I say, as one actor to another, that was truly a masterful performance. I really bought that you two were furious at each other. If you would indulge me, were you inspired from any real emotion or experience?”  
Glimmer: “Enough. It’s over, Double Trouble. Now tell us what the Horde is planning.”  
Double Trouble: “Over? (laughs) Oh, love, it’s just beginning. The Horde has been planning a massive attack for quite some time now. I let Catra know that you were going to Dryl. After that, all I had to do was plant seeds of doubt. Sowing chaos where I could. It wasn’t hard. I just had to keep you isolated and at each other’s throats until the plan was underway. Salineas. If the Horde controls the seas, they control Etheria.”  
Glimmer: “That won’t happen. We won’t let it. Now that we know their plan, we can stop it.”  
Double Trouble: “No. Stop it? Oh, this was a ruse, darling. A distraction. The Battle of Salineas is over. It happened earlier this very evening. It’s too late. Salineas is gone.”

(Double Trouble lounges on a cushion)  
(Glimmer creates a spell)  
Shadow Weaver: “Maintain the connection. That’s right. Stay focused.”  
Double Trouble: “Does this usually take so long? I never require this much rehearsal. Maybe sorcery just isn’t your calling.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Do not allow them to distract you.”  
Glimmer: “I did it. I mean, of course I did. It’s a truth spell. Don’t bother fighting it. Just tell me everything you know about the Horde’s plans.”  
Double Trouble: (groans dramatically) “Yes. I can resist no longer. I shall tell you the truth. The truth is…that outfit really isn’t working for you. Oh, and magic isn’t either.”  
Double Trouble: “Aw. Your little spell failed. You believed my performance though. I can tell. It’s called acting. That’s the real magic here.”  
Guard: “Your Majesty. Adora has returned and called a meeting of the Princess Alliance.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Adora is back?”  
Double Trouble: “Adora called a meeting? Can she do that? I thought you were the queen.”  
(Transforms into Adora with a high poof of hair)  
Double Trouble (as Adora): “I guess I should be working on my Adora impression. She’s clearly the leader here. Hmm. Is the hair poof high enough?”  
(Blows raspberry)

(Glimmer arrives)  
Double Trouble: “Oh, back again? You know what they say, if at first you don’t succeed, try, try, try. How many times have you tried again?”  
(Glimmer throws her spell)  
Glimmer: “Tell me everything.”  
Double Trouble: “I…I…I can’t cry on cue. Whenever a role calls for tears, the only thing that works is thinking about children falling. They’re tears of laughter, but no one can tell the difference. I’ve never told anyone that before.”  
Glimmer: “Tell me the Horde’s plans.”  
Double Trouble: “Is that all? Why didn’t you just say so? Catra and Hordak are worked up because Horde Prime is on his way with his armada. To conquer all of Etheria.”  
Glimmer: (gasps) “When?”  
Double Trouble: “Any day now, darling. I’d say it’s curtains for your little rebellion here. But, hey, while this truth spell’s still working, here’s one more for you. If you’re already losing to Hordak, you poor lambs don’t stand a chance against Horde Prime.”  
Glimmer: “No.”

Double Trouble: “Ouch. It’s worse than I thought. You’re a mess.”  
Catra: “Double Trouble? You came back? I mean, where were you? I thought, um…”  
Double Trouble: “You thought I left you? Apologies for the delay, kitten. I got held up in Bright Moon. But don’t worry. I brought something that might cheer you up.”  
Catra: “Better be good after all that.”  
Double Trouble: “The time to strike the final blow to the Rebellion is upon us. The princesses aren’t getting along, and most deliciously, She-Ra is gone. So…”  
Catra: “Bright Moon is unprotected.”  
Double Trouble: “Told you it would cheer you up.”

Double Trouble (as She-Ra): “You got me.” (pretends to faint)  
Double Trouble: “Ugh. I know, I know. No one is welcome in Hordak’s super-secret sanctum. Not since you let that princess in.”  
(transforms into Entrapta)  
(transforms back)  
Double Trouble: “What makes something a sanctum, anyway? No small talk? I thought I’d at least get a pat on the back for my daring escape. It’s too bad, though. I was looking forward to meeting this Entrapta character before I left Bright Moon. But of course, as you know, she wasn’t there.”

(briefly turns their tail into a point while staring at Imp)  
Hordak: “What did you say?”  
Double Trouble: “Oh, you don’t need to keep up the charade with me. I figured out the truth. You had Catra send Entrapta to Beast Island, so She-Ra would run off to rescue her. A brilliant idea. The perfect distraction. I have to applaud your work, you really had me going. So scorned by Entrapta’s betrayal. Even now you look like you had no idea. Brava. I mean, I did consider the alternative, that Catra’s been lying to you this whole time. That she made you think she was your partner in crime, while really, she was the one who betrayed you. But between you and me, there’s no way she’s that good an actor. Well, I’ll leave you to it. Congrats again. Great work all around.”

(Double Trouble casually dangles their legs over a metal balcony. They tap the device, signaling an all clear for the rebellion.)  
Double Trouble: “Too easy. As usual.”

Double Trouble (as Adora): “Hey, Catra.”  
Catra: “No. You can’t do this. You can’t come in and take this from me now.”  
Double Trouble (as Adora): “Whoa, I knew this would get a rise out of you, but, still, you really are obsessed, aren’t you, kitten?” (laughs)  
Double Trouble: “You know, it took me a while, but I finally figured out your character.”  
(Transforms into Catra)  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “You try so hard to play the big, bad villain, but your heart’s never been in it, has it?”  
Catra: “What? What are you…? Stop. Stop it.”  
Double Trouble (as Catra): “People have hurt you, haven’t they?”  
Double Trouble (as Shadow Weaver): “They didn’t believe in you.”  
Double Trouble (as Hordak): “They didn’t trust you.”  
Double Trouble (as Adora): “They didn’t need you. Left you.”  
Double Trouble: “But did you ever stop to think maybe they’re not the problem?”  
Double Trouble (as Scorpia): “It’s you. You drive them away, wildcat.”  
Catra: “Why are you doing this?”  
Double Trouble: “It’s for your own good, darling. We both know this was never what you really wanted. But it was also a good distraction.”  
(holds up a screen showing the battle)  
Double Trouble: “Your army was ambushed on their way to defenseless Bright Moon. Your face right now is almost better than applause. Almost.”  
Catra: “You betrayed me.”  
Double Trouble: “It’s not personal, darling. You knew how this worked. The best way to survive is always choose the winning side. The Rebels have some kind of ancient superweapon. Any minute now, they’re going to use it, and when they do…everything you’ve worked for will be destroyed. I’d really better get going before that happens. And scene.”


End file.
